Super Junior : : Our Love
by Park Jung Yeong
Summary: Benci dan cinta itu beda tipis,terkadang seseorang itu tak bisa membedakan antara benci dan cinta.
1. Chapter 1

OUR LOVE

Author : Park Jung Min and Kim Yun JaeYun

Genre : GS,Friendship,Family,Romance

Pairing : All Couple Suju

Legh : Prologue

Ratting : PG-13

Main cast :

KyuMin

YeWook

HaeHyuk

HanChul

KangTeuk

ZhouRy

SiBum

NOTE : FF kolaborasi pertama yang turun dari langit gaje tapi menarik. Judul sama cerita gak nyambung, terinspirasi dari novel yang gak ada dan gak pernah ditulis. Tidak sesuai dengan EYD.

DON'T LIKE DONT READ tekan BACK ^^...Gumawooo

Sebelum kita mulai cerita ini alangkah baiknya kita mengenal para tokoh terlebih dahulu.

Kita mulai dari para yeoja cantik nan bringas yang menamai diri mereka "Dark Angel" :

Park Jung Soo a.k.a Teukie

Yeoja cantik berambut pirang berlesung pipit nan baik hati ini merupakan leader dari Dark Angel. Anak dari seorang direktur perusahaan terkenal di Seoul. Meskipun ia adalah yoeja yang baik hati dan tidak sombong tapi bila sudah marah tak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Dia memiliki julukan "Angel Without Wings".

Kim Heechul a.k.a Chulie

Yeoja berparas cantik berkulit putih yang merupakan idaman setiap namja-namja di SJSHS. Memiliki watak keras kepala, cuek, dan sangat perfect dalam segala hal. Anak pemilik restorant Korea terbesar. Yoeja yang tak pernah lepas dari cermin sangat mengidolakan Lady GaGa sampai sampai menyebut dirinya sebagai " Lady HeHe".

Lee Sung Min a.k.a Minnie

Yeoja imut nan manis berambut panjang bergelombang memiliki seribu satu jurus aegyo untuk menaklukan setiap namja. Anak dari pemilik perusahaan sendbil dan merupakan penyokong dana ter besar di SJSHS. Yeoja manis ini adalah ketua club dari matrial art. Merupakan salah satu murid terpandai dalam bidang matematika. Dia di juluki sebagai "The Queen Of Aegyo".

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Hyukie

Yeoja berambut blonde penyuka pisang ini merupakan dance mancine di SJSHS. Anak tunggal dari pejabat ternama di Seoul. Yeoja ini sangat ceria dan hiperaktif sehingga dijuluki "Jewel Monky Dance". Yeoja ini sangat benci jika ada orang yang menyaingi kemampuan dancenya.

Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Wookie

Yeoja berambut hitam bergelombang bak ombak air laut yang sedang surut ini merupakan ketua club memasak. Ia sangat pandai memasak dan juga pandai memikat hati para namja. Selain memasak yeoja ini juga pandai dalam bidang Seni suara. Yeoja anak dari seorang chef ternama di Korea. Walaupun dia bukan maknae tetapi dia dijuluki "Enternal Maknae".

Kim Kibum a.k.a Bummie

Yeoja manis dan pandai ini merupakan salah satu murid berprestasi di SJSHS. Yeoja ini sangat gemar membaca sehingga dia dijadikan ketua club Sains. Anak dari seorang artis ternama di Korea. Yeoja ini sangat dingin sehingga dijuluki "Killer Smile" karena senyumnya yang mematikan para namja.

Henry Lau a.k.a Mochi

Yeoja pemilik pipi chuby ini sangat manis dan imut. Yeoja yang sangat periang dan sedikit chiledish ini merupakan anak keturunan China Korea,tetapi besar di Canada sehingga bahasa Koreanya sedikit belepotan. Yeoja ini di beri julukan sebagai "Mochi"karena pipinya yang seperti mochi.

Sekarang kita lanjut ke para namja-namja yang super keren yang menamai dirinya "The Prince Evil Handsome"

Kim Young Won a.k.a Kangin

Namja yang kuat dan memiliki karisma ini merupakan leader dari The Prince Evil Handsome. Namja ini sangat keras kepala dan tak ada yang berani melawannya jika ia sudah marah. Anak dari pemilik mall terbesar di Korea. Dia merupakan ketua club sepak bola. Diberi julukan "Raccon".

Tan Hangkyung a.k.a Hangeng

Seorang namja yang baik dan penyabar,tidak pernah emosi dan selalu pengertian ini merupakan ketua club fotografer di SJSHS. Anak dari pemilik restoran China terbesar. Di beri julukan "Bukkyungbap" karena keahliannya membuat nasi goreng Beijing.

Kim Jong woon a.k.a Yesung

Seorang namja tampan baik hati namun memiliki sifat yang sedikit aneh. Namja yang sulit ditebak ini merupakan anak dari seorang pemilik cafe terbesar di Seoul. Pemilik suara emas yang menjadikannya sebagai ketua club musik di sekolahnya. Mempunyai julukan "Big Head" karena kepalanya yang besar itu.

Lee Dong hae a.k.a Dong Hae

Namja tampan nan manis ini adalah salah satu dancer ter baik di SJSHS. Namja yang terkenal sedikit playboy ini merupakan anak dari pengusahaan Lee Corp. Namja ini dijuluki sebagai "Fishy" karena cintanya pada binatang berinsang ini.

Choi Siwon a.k.a Siwon

Namja super duper tampan bertubuh sixpack dan harta yang berlimpah menjadikannya pujaan setiap yeoja SJSHS. Namja yang memiliki sifat baik hati dan ia sangat senang menggunakan tangan atau bagian badan lainya untuk mengekspresikan dirinya. Anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan Hyundai terbesar di Korea. Namja ini di beri julukan sebagai "Smiling Angel" karena senyumnya yang bagaikan malaikat.

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Kyuhyu

Namja tampan yang merupakan magnae di The Prince Evil Handsome memiliki sifat jail dan keras kepala, dia juga merupakan seorang gamer sejati, dia tidak pernah bisa lepas dari barang elektronik ini. Merupakan anak dari pengusaha besar di Korea sekaligus pemilik yayasa SJSHS. Namja yang mempunyai julukan "Evil Magnae" karena kejahilan dan keusilannya.

Zhou Mi a.k.a Zhoumi

Namja tampan dengan tinggi 184 cm ini merupakan ketua club basket. Namja ini memiliki sifat pendiam dan yang paling tenang diantara personil The Prince Evil Handsome. Anak dari disainer terkenal se ASIA. Dia sangat ahli dalam menggunakan berbagai macam bahasa didunia. Dia dijuluki sebagai "Gentelman Mimi".

END

or

TBC

Gumawo yang udah baca,walaupun baru prologuenya aja. RIVIEW PLEASE kalo mau lanjut yah ^^


	2. Chapter 2

OUR LOVE

Author : Park Jung Min and Kim Yun JaeYun

Genre : GS,Friendship,Family,Romance

Pairing : All Couple Suju

Legh : 1/?

Ratting : T

Main cast :

KyuMin

YeWook

HaeHyuk

HanChul

KangTeuk

ZhouRy

SiBum

NOTE : FF kolaborasi pertama yang turun dari langit gaje tapi menarik. Judul sama cerita gak nyambung, terinspirasi dari novel yang gak ada dan gak pernah ditulis. Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. All cast milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing,tetapi Super Junior milik ELF.

DON'T LIKE DONT READ tekan BACK ^^...Gumawooo

Suatu pagi yang sunyi dan tenang di Super Junior Senior High School...

"YA!CHO KYUHYUN .. KEMBALIKAN CERMINKU BOCAH SETAN!". Sepertinya ada kesalahan jika kita menyebut hari ini tenang dan sunyi, teriakan seorang yeoja menggema di sepanjang koridor kelas satu.

"SHIREO..UWEEEE"dengan tidak takut bocah itu atau kita sebut saja sebagai Kyuhyun berlari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"YA! bocah setan kau mau bawa kemana cerminku HAH, KEMBALIKANNNN?" teriakan kedua Chullie menggema kembali

"Tidak akan sebelum kau tangkap aku 'nenek sihir'" balas seorang namja yang sepertinya telah mencari masalah dengan yeoja tadi.

"MWO,apa yang kau katakan tadi bocah setan?" geram Chullie

"Nenek sihir,wae noona?keberatan? Aku kasihan pada cermin ini,dia pasti sudah muak melihat wajah mengerikanmu itu hahahahha" jawab namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu dengan santainya

"MWO? Kau..KAU BENAR-BENAR KURANG AJAR BOCAH SETAN!" Ucap yeoja itu dengan terengah-engah akibat menahan emosi

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Ratu Iblis dengan sang pangeran Evil. Sampai akhirnya datanglah seorang Raccon yang menjelma sebagai manusia yang akan membantu pangeran Evil tersebut.

"KYU LEMPARKAN CERMIN ITU PADAKU!" teriak seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

"HYUNG TANGKAP" balas Kyuhyun pada namja yang berteriak padanya.

.

.

WHUUSH...

HAP...

"YAKK Apa yang sebenarnya kalian tengah lakukan, hah?" balas yeoja lain yang berhasil menangkap cermin yang dilempar oleh Kyuhyun tadi,sepertinya Kyuhyun telah salah memperkirakan arah lemparannya, karna cermin yang seharusnya dilempar kearah namja yang dipanggil Racoon itu sekarang malah berada ditangan yeoja cantik belesung pipi yang sedang berkaca pinggang.

TAP...

TAP...

TAP...

TAP...

"Teukie-ah,hah..hah..syukurlah...kau.. berhasil menangkap cermin itu..hah..hah" ucap Chullie dengan terengah-engah karena harus mengejar sang pangeran Evil

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Teukie sambil mengembalikan cermin yang ditangkapnya tadi pada sang pemilik.

"Ini semua ulah bocah setan itu , dia berani-beraninya mengambil cerminku,kau tau kan aku itu tak akan bisa hidup tanpa cermin ini" jawab Chullie seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada ibunya tak lupa pula sambil merapikan dirinya di cermin kesayangannya itu

"Dasar tukang ngadu" dengus Kyuhyun

"Diam kau bocah!" balas Chullie sengit

"Sudahlah Chullie jangan ladeni bocah seperti itu" ucap Teukie menenangkan.

"Iya kalian ini sudah seperti anjing dan kucing saja" ucap namja Racoon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelah Teukie.

"YA..Kau juga Raccon! seharusnya kau bisa mengawasi tingkah laku dongseang mu itu" balas Teukie sengit pada namja disebelahnya.

"MWO? Kenapa kau jadi malah menyalahkanku?" jawab Kang in tak kalah sengit dari Teukie

"Kau itu kan hyungnya seharusnya kau bisa mengontrol tingkah laku dongseang-dongsaeng mu supaya tingkah laku mereka jadi lebih baik" balas teukie panjang lebar

"Lalu menurutmu kau sudah mendidik mereka dengan baik? Kau fikir tingkah mereka sudah lebih baik dari dongsaengku HAH?" ucap Kang in tak terima perkataan Teukie

"Kalau bukan karena dongseangmu yang muli duluan,Chullie juga tidak akan terpancing seperti itu" Teukie yang mulai kesal membalas ucapan Kang in dengan penuh emosi.

TEP...

TEP...

TEP...

TEP...

"Eonni sedang apa disini?" tanya yeoja imut yang tiba-tiba datang diikuti oleh empat temannya.

"Dasar kelinci bantet,mengganggu saja!"dengus Kyuhyun kesal karena merasa ada yang mengganggu tontonan gartisnya. Ya kini Kyuhyun dan Chullie yang tadinya bertengkar kini memilih duduk bersila menikmati pertentangan antara dua leader tersebut.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang siluman setan? Aku pengganggu?" balas yeoja itu tak biasa.

"Sudahlah Minnie jangan kau perdulikan setan jadi-jadian itu, kita kan kesini untuk bertemu dengan Teukie eonnie,bukan berdebat dengannya" ucap yeoja berambut blonde yang datang bersama yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie itu.

"Kau juga monyet kampung, untuk apa kau kemari merusak pemandangan saja" ucap Kyu santai

"MWO? Kau mau cari mati dengan ku eoh?geram Eunhyuk

"Tenanglah eonnie tak usah kau perdulikan". Ucap yeoja bernama Wookie

"Tapi bocah setan ini mencari masalah dengan ku Wookie", yeoja yang dipanggil Hyukie itu memasang tampang kesal dan tak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Ingin rasanya Hyukie menjitak kepala bocah itu jika saja Wookie tak menahannya.

"Siapa yang sudah mencari masalah denganmu monyet hutan?" ucap namja asing yang datang bersama empat temannya.

"Oh bagus sekarang datang lagi ikan cucut bau amis, lengkap sudaah..." sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ya! siapa yang kau bilang ikan cucut bau amis hah? Apa mata mu buta,namja tampan sepertiku kau bilang bau amis?" sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Ih.. percaya diri sekali kau! Mebuatku sakit kepala saja" timbal yeoja berpipi chubby itu tiba-tiba

"Ya! Kau berani sekali padaku mochi busuk!" cerca Donghae

"Yak! berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu pada adikku ikan teri" balas Minnie sengit.

"Ck..Lebih baik kau diam saja kelinci buntet!" ucap Hangeng.

"Huh..kau yang diam cina oleng" balas Chullie yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan dongsaengnya bertengkar.

"Jangan mengomel terus noona, kau terlihat seperti adjuma kalau seperti itu" ucap Siwon disertai dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aishh,,jinja senyummu sungguh menjijikan kuda balap" ucap Kibum dingin,sambil tetap terfokus pada buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Heeh, kalian itu berisik sekali sih!" ucap Zhoumi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Diam kau tiang listrik!" ucap Mochi dengan memicingkan matanya

"Aishh..sudahlah jangan bertengkar,bagaimana jika kita ketahuan kepala sekolah?" ucap sang yeoja manis Wookie menenangkan para eonnienya

"Apa ada yang melihat kura kuraku ?" sambung Yesung yang melenceng dari topik pembicaraan.

Semua yang mendengarnya menjadi sweatdrop seketika.

"Dasar namja pabbo" tukas Chullie sambil memutarkan bola matanya bosan.

"YA! aku tidak pabbo tau,aku kan hanya menanyakan kura-kuraku itu,mereka belum aku beri makan tau!" tukas Yesung pada Chullie,yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak perduli dari Chullie.

"Kenapa kau malah memikirkan kura-kuramu itu hyung?sekarang ini kita sedang mempertaruhkan nama baik The Prince Evil Handsome agar tak disaingi oleh yeoja-yeoja rese ini" Ucap Kang in sambil memandang ketujuh yeoja-yeoja tersebut

"YAKK..Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dari ku Racoon jelek urusan kita belum selesai" Teukie sepertinya kesal karena acara debatnya terhenti begitu saja.

Begituah aktifitas yang biasa dilakukan oleh Dark Angel dan The Prince Evil Handsome jika mereka sudah bertemu, berdebat dan berdebat,tak akan berhenti kecuali jika...

"YA! KALIAN SEMUA KERUANGANKU SEKARANG!" jika sang kepala sekolah sendirilah yang menghentikannya.

END

or

TBC

Gumawoo yang udah baca chap 1,semoga suka ne ^^. Mianhae jika banyak typos di mana-mana. RIVIEW PLEASE jika ingin ff ini berlanjut. pay payyy


End file.
